Second Chances
by muzicluvr-selene
Summary: Set during Avengers, but Fury decided to recruit the F4 too. Along with Black Widow and Hawkeye, there is another SHIELD agent who has magical powers, code named The Enchantress. She is also a part of the Avengers. She is sent to get the F4. Only problem, she has history with Johnny Storm.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, so this is my first cross-over fan fiction. Obviously, it is bases on Avengers and Fantastic 4. I was hesitant to write it at first, but my neighbour and my best friend kind of forced me to. **

**Summary: Selene Taylor started developing supernatural powers at the age of sixteen. Seven years later, she was one of the best SHIELD agents. She was nicknamed the 'Enchantress', because of her magic and her exotic features that had every male agent drooling. Fury had her enlisted for The Avengers Initiative. Along with Captain America, Iron Man, Hulk, Thor, Hawkeye and Black Widow, he had four other people in mind – the Fantastic Four. He sends his best Agent Taylor to recruit them. Only problem, she has history with our favourite playboy Johnny Storm. **

**Storm and Taylor dated for three years, were madly in love, before she caught him cheating on her eight months before the Battle of Manhattan. Will old flames reignite as they work together to stop an apocalypse? **

**Rating: M, just to be safe.**

* * *

"As of now, we are at war." Fury's voice rang clear through the communicators.

* * *

In a dark room in the SHIELD helicarrier, Director Fury is talking with four shadowy figures on large screens – the Council.

Councilman - The Avengers Initiative was shut down.

Fury - This isn't about the Avengers.

Councilman - We're running the world's greatest covert security network and you're going to leave the fate of the human race to a handful of freaks.

Fury - I'm not leaving anything to anyone. We need a response team. These people may be isolated, unbalanced even, but I believe, with the right push, they can be exactly what we need.

Councilwoman - You believe!

Councilman - War isn't won by sentiment, Director.

Fury - No, It's won by soldiers.

The screens are shut down, and Fury puts a hand to his earpiece. "Agent Taylor, may I have a word with you?"

* * *

Agent Selene Taylor had been a part of SHIELD for eight months, and already was one of Fury's best, ranking just below Agents Coulson and Hill. Her magic made her powerful; her wheatish skin, waist-length black hair and deep brown eyes made her irresistible – combine the two, the 'Enchantress' made a deadly spy and assassin.

She was in the headquarters, running a tracking device, when her ear-com buzzed. "Agent Taylor, may I have a word with you?" Fury called to her.

"On my way, Sir." Her voice was sweet, slightly high-pitched, but still had an air of command to it. People tended to listen to her.

She made her way up the bridge, her body straight, her strides long and graceful, her platform wedges boots made no noise. Her black cat suit showed off her body, her hair was pulled up, revealing her heart shaped face and long neck.

Fury was waiting for her in his office. Standing at attention, she made her presence known. "Director."

He turned to face her. "Agent, I have a proposition for you. Take a seat."

"Thank you, Sir, but I'm perfectly fine standing," she replied.

"Last year, Earth was faced with a threat. An extra-terrestrial… robot, you could say, had attacked New Mexico."

She nodded. "I know Sir. I was in-training at the time."

He leaned against his desk, hands joined as he thought a little. "You know Loki has taken the Tesseract. He plans on starting a war against us."

"What do you need me to do Sir?" she asked him, though she had a _pretty_ good idea what he wanted.

He walked towards her. "I need you to be a part of the response team." She nodded. She had expected just this.

"We call it The Avengers Initiative." She listened patiently. "The idea is to bring forward a group of talented people who will protect the Earth."

She nodded again. "I am one of them." She got her confirmatory nod. "I accept, Sir. Anything else?"

"Actually, yes Agent. Have you heard of the Fantastic Four?"

Agent Selene Taylor did not like where this conversation was going.

* * *

**What do you think? Should I continue? Review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary: Selene Taylor started developing supernatural powers at the age of sixteen. Seven years later, she was one of the best SHIELD agents. She was nicknamed the 'Enchantress', because of her magic and her exotic features that had every male agent drooling. Fury had her enlisted for The Avengers Initiative. Along with Captain America, Iron Man, Hulk, Thor, Hawkeye and Black Widow, he had four other people in mind – the Fantastic Four. He sends his best Agent Taylor to recruit them. Only problem, she has history with our favourite playboy Johnny Storm. **

**Storm and Taylor dated for three years, were madly in love, before she caught him cheating on her eight months before the Battle of Manhattan. Will old flames reignite as they work together to stop an apocalypse? **

**Rating: M, just to be safe.**

* * *

Spies don't get close to people. But when they trusted someone, it was with their lives. Agent Selene Taylor had five such people in her life – people she could call family.

Director Fury was like the father she never had, her biological one having died when she was five, and her three successive step-fathers were just… the stereotypical step-fathers. Agent Phil Coulson looked after her just like an elder brother would. Scratch that. Even a brother wouldn't be that protective of her. Agent Clint Barton was that guy best friend that every girl craved. Agent Maria Hill was closer to her than her own sister. Agent Natasha Romanoff was the sister she never wanted, but, just the same, was glad for.

So it was a given that should one of her family be compromised, she would go running into the line of fire to save them… and should someone bring up painful memories, like old flames, she would go running to one of them for comfort. Or in this case, to let off some steam.

"Why is he doing this to me?" Selene whisper-yelled to Phil as she slammed a can of Diet Pepsi on the counter of the cafeteria. It was a marvel that he did not flinch from the anger pouring like acid off her tongue, unlike the agent behind the counter, who whimpered and ran off like an intimidated puppy.

"He knows about everything that happened! What have I done to him that he is making me suffer like this?" she continued, her hands moving involuntarily like they do when she talks.

Agent Coulson grabbed her wrists as he spoke to her in a calm, collected voice. "You have personal connections with the Storms. He is sending you to recruit them so the odds of them accepting will be higher."

"Why can't you or Nat go? You both are pretty persuasive." She argued.

"Well I'm stuck with Stark, which is, trust me, much worse. And Natasha is in Russia. In fact, I need to inform her of our circumstances, and need her to recruit someone too."

He pulled out his cell phone and a pocket notebook, opened to a page with a number on it which he dialled. It rings twice before it is answered by a deep, Russian voice.

"The Black Widow, please," Phil says casually. Selene eyes the cell phone nastily as an older person answers in Russian. She curses herself for not letting Romanoff teach her Russian.

"You're at 1- 14 Silensky Plaza, 3rd floor. We have an F-22 exactly eight miles out. Put the woman on the phone or I will blow up the block before you can make the lobby." Phil's voice is calm, as if it was the kind of phone call he made on a daily basis, which he did.

Two seconds and they hear Natasha Romanoff grunt as, they figured, she balanced the cell phone on her shoulder. Phil spoke before she had time for any niceties. "We need you to come in."

Natasha spoke, voice nice and clear as ever. "Are you kidding? I'm working." This was definitely a first – SHIELD pulling its agents out of one mission and putting them into another.

"This takes precedence."

"I'm in the middle of an interrogation. This moron is giving me everything." That older Russian voice speaks again in the back ground. Selene watches the conversation back and forth like a tennis ball, all the time keeping her mouth shut.

"Look you cannot pull me out of this right now," Natasha says after half a second of a pause.

Selene finally takes charge and speaks into the phone. "Natasha, Barton's been compromised."

Another half second, and then they hear, "Let me put you on hold." And then they hear the Black Widow get to work. Grunts, yelps, a girlie 'Yike!' and some breaking of wood and rattling of chains later, Natasha speaks. "And where's Barton now?"

Selene knew that the six of them – Fury, Coulson, Hill, Barton, Romanoff and her – were a family. And every single one of them would jump out of any life threatening situations and throw themselves into another for each other.

Coulson spoke. "We don't know."

"But he's alive?"

"We think so. We'll brief you on everything once you get back." An agent walks by and hands Phil a folder. "But, first we need you to talk to the big guy."

This time there was a little trace of humour in her voice when she spoke. "Coulson, you know that Stark trusts me about as far as he can throw me."

It was stupid, really, in Selene's opinion, asking Romanoff to recruit billionaire Iron Man, given the state of things when they last met. But Agent Coulson was anything but stupid.

"Oh, I've got Stark. You get the _big _guy." He cuts the line, and Selene stands there, gaping at him. They were recruiting _him_?!

Coulson took one look at her and answered her unspoken question. "We just need him to trace the Tesseract. It emits a gamma signature that is too weak for anyone to find, but given his… experience, he might just be able to do that. In the mean time, _we _have _work_."

"_No!_" she whined like a little kid. Coulson looked at her, that calm, collected gaze of his, and she knew she was gone. "Fine. I'll talk with Susan." Coulson smiled and gave her a quick peck on the cheek before moving away, his cell phone already attached to his ear.

Selene looked down at her neglected can of Diet Pepsi, feeling turmoil of emotions, her stomach knotting as she prepared herself for a conversation she had been dreading for the past eight months. Taking a deep, shaky breathe, she pulled out her cell phone and scrolled down to 'S'. Trying to avoid the name just above it, she pressed _Susan Storm. _

Fate was especially cruel to her that day. The phone rang twice before it was answered. But it wasn't answered with a 'Hello!' or 'Susan Storm speaking'. No, it wasn't even answered by Susan Storm.

From the other end of the line, Selene heard a breathy whisper, a desperate sound. She heard the one voice she was dreading, the one voice she missed, the one voice she hadn't heard in eight months, whisper, "Selene!"

Agent Selene Taylor was a calm, composed young woman with a poker face that would make Lady Gaga feel insecure. But in that moment her reserve broke. All air was knocked out of her, as she struggled to swallow the lump that had formed in her throat. When she spoke, it came out as a half-choke, half-sob. When she spoke, it came out as a pained cry, as a plea. When she spoke, it came out as the one name she had tried to avoid, the one name she loved, the one name she hated.

When she spoke, it came out as "Johnny".

* * *

**Tell me what you think. Should I continue? Anyone wanna co-write?**


End file.
